Easy to Love
by AngstyDiva0313
Summary: Bella is a boring and plump 25 year old who decides to stop playing on the safe side of the street and does something very un-Bella like! Craigslist gives her chance at a bit of adventure she never thought she'd take. Drabble! Short and sweet! E/B - Cannon couples!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: Hi all! I am a lurker of Twilight Fanfiction who decided to post her own. This is pretty much completed in my head and it'll be short and sweet. Just a fun little idea I came up with! It's very fluffy with minimal angst. I've been writing Fan Fiction for a while but this is my attempt at Twilight Fandom. Information is below! If you have any questions, I'd love to hear from you.

Also, I do not have a BETA so all mistakes are my own, if you'd like to sign up for the job, I'd love to hear from you as well.

**Title**: Easy to Love  
**Author**: AngstyDiva aka Ashley  
**Rating**: M [[ For language and adult situations ]]  
**Disclaimer**: I own NADA except the idea. All character, websites, and other trademarked items belong to their owners. Just playing with'em.  
**Summery**: Bella is a boring and plump 25 year old who decides to stop playing on the safe side of the street and does something very un-Bella like! Craigslist gives her chance at a bit of adventure she never thought she'd take. Drabble! Short and sweet! E/B - Cannon couples!

* * *

**Prologue**

"I'm easy to fall in love; or so I've been told," I tease him with a grin. It wasn't something I believed of course, it had been lip service from Mike but I had to play with him some. Edward had it all figured out and I appreciated that but it didn't mean I didn't want to "poke" the "bear" a bit.

He tilted his head and smirked that smirk that made my ladies parts do a hallelujah dance and my hands ball up in a fist. "I'm pretty sure I can resist you."

I just shrugged. "We'll see Cullen."

"Yes we shall Swan."


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: Easy to Love  
**Author**: AngstyDiva aka Ashley  
**Rating**: M [[ For language and adult situations ]]  
**Disclaimer**: I own NADA except the idea. All character, websites, and other trademarked items belong to their owners. Just playing with'em.  
**Summery**: Bella is a boring and plump 25 year old who decides to stop playing on the safe side of the street and does something very un-Bella like! Craigslist gives her chance at a bit of adventure she never thought she'd take. Drabble! Short and sweet! E/B - Cannon couples!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Should I really do this?" I ask my best friend as we sat on the couch in my loft. Most girls of 25 would be out partying on Friday night, instead we were sitting on the sofa with my laptop balanced on one of our legs each.

"Why the fuck not? You need some excitement," she said in return. Alice was right of course. Two weeks ago I had an epiphany of sorts after finally kicking my long term boyfriend to the street. I had been playing it safe since I started to walk, doing what everyone wanted me to do, I was that girl and I was tired of it.

You know her, the plump brunette who lived down the street from you. The one who everyone trusted with their children and stayed away from all the parties. The girl who you knew you could get biology notes from as well as some tutoring if you said please.

Even now at 25, I was still that girl. I went to college right out of High School, graduated from that school, and became a teacher, a nice safe career choice; then I bought a little loft apartment in a good neighborhood and always attended the apartment meetings with a fresh batch of cupcakes.

At this point the most exciting thing I'd ever done was buy a fast car. A 1967 Thunder Bird that my brother and his wife restored for me.

Not to mention I, Bella Swan, had only had sex with two men. Both long term relationships. Both boring.

That night, September 13, I decided I was ready to break the mold. Do something crazy. Let go before it was too late and I had to do what every good girl did, settle down with a white picket fence and 2.5 kids.

Two weeks later, I was ready to put the plan in motion.


	3. Chapter Two

**Thank you for all the favorites and alerts! Means a lot to know people are reading this! I won't be putting the disclaimer or information in every chapter. It's in the first and second if you need to see it again! Also I am putting together a website with pictures and outfits! I will post the link in my profile and on the chapters when I get it together!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I wasn't ugly in any sense of the word, plump with curves, but I had a pretty face and good hair. Not to mention a rack that made Alice usually cry with envy. She called me crazy for not flaunting it more. She also called me crazy for not getting laid more.

Usually I told her I was waiting for my soul mate before I went wild. I wanted to have someone to go wild with just like she did.

Alice or Pixie as I called her at times because she barely reached five feet, had met her soul mate the first day of sixth grade. Jasper had moved to Forks from Dallas and the first day of school Alice had pulled me to his locker at the end of the day and gave him a smile before hugging him.

Not only had he been shocked, but so was I. Alice and I we re the shy girls who spent lunch alone together and were rarely invited to any kind of party.

Being police officers daughters tended to isolate you from things like that.

As soon as she pulled away from him, she looped her arm in his and than mine with her other and pulls us towards the bus lot. Neither of stopped or tried to pull away from her. Alice had the effect on people.

"You kept Bella and I waiting a long time," she said and Jasper and I could only stare at her.

Finally he broke the silence. "I'm sorry Ma'am, I won't do it again."

The rest of history.

I had been waiting for that but now, now, I was done waiting. I was going to have fun. I was gonna live.


	4. Chapter Three

**Thank you for all the favorites and alerts! Means a lot to know people are reading this! I am putting together a website with pictures and outfits! I will post the link in my profile and on the chapters when I get it together!**

**Chapter Three**

"No, no. That's so boring Bella. If we're going wild, we're gonna do it right." She says as she slaps my hands away from the keys and taking the laptop fully on her lap and making me stretch over her.

"I thought it was good," I mutter dejectedly but I had no idea how to do this. This was uncharted territory for me.

Craigslists was a fascinating website. One I had never visited but not long after my birthday she had mentioned how she trolled it sometimes, especially the Missed Connections forum, usually just for a laugh.

I had started there and than branched out to different areas and the posts I had seen had brought me to where I was now. Posting an ad for a Friend with some benefits. It was crazy. If my father knew, he'd send to to a convent but it was just wild enough that maybe after this, I'd be okay with be boring Bella for the rest of my life.

"How do you expect to find a hot guy with this, 'curvy chick looking for a friend to start out with and then possibly more. If interested...' It's bullshit. We need to spice this up!" Alice said with glee. Finishing off her wine before setting the glass down to start typing.

"Please, not anything to bad. I want to be subtle. Not like some of the people on here." I said as I reached for my glass of wine, nervousness settling in my belly like a lump of coal.

"Oh don't worry, I know how to do subtle." It took everything not to laugh. Alice Brandon was as subtle as a bear.


	5. Chapter Four

**Thank you for all the favorites and alerts! Means a lot to know people are reading this! I am putting together a website with pictures and outfits! I will post the link in my profile and on the chapters when I get it together! **

**Posting three in a row because these go together but wanted to do them in separate chapters! **

**Chapter Four  
**

"_**Curvy Pretty Brunette Seeks FWB type situation**__."_

_For twenty five yes, I've been playing on the safe side of the street and now I want to live a little. I am looking for a friend first with the benefits to follow once we're comfortable with each other. I'm not looking for love, drama, or a relationship. Also if you're boring aka vanilla in the sack, keep moving along. Branching out of my comfort zone and don't want more of the same. _

_Qualifications I am looking for:_

_Have a job and your own place._

_Have a car! _

_Don't be crazy or stalker-ish or clingy. I have some good friends in the Port Angles PD. Just saying._

_Be good looking. I"m not a super model and you don't have to be either, but be handsome at least. _

_YOU MUST send you're picture FIRST. I want to see who I am talking too._

_Be single. No married men. Prefer no baby mama drama either._

_DO not be a drug addict and NO diseases. Before we proceed with the benefits we will swap test results._

_Be prepared to wear condoms. It's non-negotiable. _

_Be somewhat educated. No college degree needed but please be a graduate high school at least._

_Manly men only, do not cry more than I. Gives me the creeps._

_No younger than 22. _

_Be ready to meet in person (and in public!) after some e-mails, I need to verify that picture you send. But remember, I carry a can of pepper spray._

_If you meet all of that, contact me! Make sure to put your favorite song in the subject so I can weed out spam! _

_Thank you! _

_FrustratedGoodGirl_


	6. Chapter Five

**Thank you for all the favorites and alerts! Means a lot to know people are reading this! I am putting together a website with pictures and outfits! I will post the link in my profile and on the chapters when I get it together! **

**Last of the three in a row!**

**Chapter Five**

I read and reread it and looked Alice. It was good and she hit ever notch I had been worried about it. Biting my lip, I took a deep breath and pressed the post button.

"God, I am crazy." I mutter as I pick up my glass of wine.

"About time you are," she just says with a grin. Setting her glass back on the table just as knock interrupts the peace.

"Jasper to pick you up?" I asked and she only nods. Standing up and leaning down to kiss my head.

"You're doing the right thing. Time to live a little Bella Swan," she says as she walks to the door and opens it. Seeing Jasper on the other side, I wave to him and he steps in. Shutting it behind him.

"How many bottles tonight ladies?" He asks with a easy grin, his accent almost completely gone. It only came out now when he was angry or sleepy. I was sure that was why Alice jumped his bones in the morning so often. At least that's what she said.

"Just two," Alice saids with a giggle and grabs his hand, he looks surprised but I nod in agreement.

"Truth."

After a few more minutes of conversation, they left with Alice telling me to call her. Once the door shut, I got up and headed to the shower. Showering long with hot water. Relaxing as I try to put the post and the entire idea out of my head for a little while.


	7. Chapter Six

**Thank you for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews! Means a lot to know people are reading this! I am putting together a website with pictures and outfits! I will post the link in my profile and on the chapters when I get it together! **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Pulling up my e-mail after my shower, I see seven responses already and I was shocked. I hadn't expected any really.

Pulling up the first with the subject of "Every Rose Has Thorns," I choked on my can of Sprite.

**Hey baby, I'm you're man. Tell me if you want to ride this!**

Was all it said with a picture of his erect penis. Shaking my head, I quickly shut my laptop. Feeling a little bit put off. This wasn't what I had been expected but I shouldn't have been surprised. I'd read some of the horror stories.

Shaking my head, I finished the Sprite before putting the can in the recycle bin and crawling into bed.

Maybe tomorrow morning I'd go through the other messages and hope for a better outcome. For now, the wine was catching up to me and I just wanted to sleep.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Thank you for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews! Means a lot to know people are reading this! I am putting together a website with pictures and outfits! I will post the link in my profile and on the chapters when I get it together! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Fifty Five e-mails Alice!" I said the next morning as I nursed a cup of Dunkin Donuts coffee. I had been shocked after coming back from my daily weekend run to the Dunkin Donuts on the corner and opened my g-mail account for FurstratedGoodGirl0913.

"Damn. See, I knew my post was perfect!" Her voice was proud and I shook my head. Only she would be proud of finding me fifty five possible friends with benefits.

"How do I even start weeding these out?" I asked, feeling overwhelmed.

"Well first, weed out the ones with no attachments." It was a sound idea and I quickly did so, dropping it to Forty Three emails.

"Okay, done, next?"

"How many are just dick pics?"

I really didn't want to know, I had already text her during my walk to the Dunkin Donuts about the e-mail last night. She had responded with an 'LOL' and 'It's craigslist, what did you expect?' All of which had been valid responses.

Opening the e-mails, I quickly starred the ones which weren't just dick pictures and deleting the rest Bringing the total to thirty. "Now?"

"Now all the ones above thirty five." Going back through the e-mails, I quickly deleted all the ones with guys who were old enough to be my father. Ten years was my age limit.

"Down to 12, next?"

"Well now you look at those face pictures and the first one that makes you want to jump his bones, reply!"

I slowly went through the e-mails and once I hit the e-mail ECBluePrints620 gmail . com , I scrolled down before even reading the message. Seeing the picture of a man with copper brown hair and striking green eyes. He had his arm wrapped around a pair of shoulders but had cropped out the person next to him.

He was gorgeous.

"Damn..." I whisper, forgetting Alice was on the phone.

"You found him, didn't you?"


	9. Chapter Eight

**Thank you for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews! Means a lot to know people are reading this! I am putting together a website with pictures and outfits! I will post the link in my profile and on the chapters when I get it together! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

To: Craigslist - G9897FE . com  
From: ECBluePrints620 . com  
Subject: Seven Nation Army

**Hi FrustratedGoodGirl,**

**My name is Edward and I understand what you're looking for. I've been in this kind of relationship before and it worked out well for me and each time, we've parted at friends. A girl I had this sort of relationship with two years ago just recently invited me to her wedding. **

**My last friends with benefits was almost six months ago and we parted because we were both so busy. Now my schedule has settled down a bit, I am looking to start a new one. I think I meet all of your qualifications but I'll list my answers below. **

_Have a job and your own place. – _**No problem, I have both. Work in the architect field and own a home in Port Angels.**

_Have a car! – _**You have to in this area, if I lived in Seattle, I might not but up here, needed. **

_Don't be crazy or stalker-ish or clingy. I have some good friends in the Port Angles PD. Just saying. – _**I like that you've got all your bases covered with this one, also that you have that back up. There are some crazies out here and hate to see you in danger. But I am not a stalker ((if you don't want me, don't worry, I'll understand and back off)), I'm not crazy in the sense that I am an ax murder but we all have our quirks ((I'm a little OCD about silly things)), and I am not clingy. We're both independent adults and I like my space. Not to say I wont' care about you, but whatever boundaries you set up,. I'll be fine with.**

_Be good looking. I"m not a super model and you don't have to be either, but be handsome at least. – _**I've been told I'm handsome. I think I'm a little weird looking but I'll let you judge on that. That's me below at a family picnic just last month. **

_YOU MUST send you're picture FIRST. I want to see who I am talking too. – _**Already done!**

_Be single. No married men. Prefer no baby mama drama either. – _**Confirmed Bachelor, I don't think I'd make a good husband and love can be overrated at times. No kids either.**

_DO not be a drug addict and NO diseases. Before we proceed with the benefits we will swap test results. – _**Was tested just last week, if you pick me, I'll bring those with me on our first "meeting" and I was never a drug user kind of person. My father was a doctor and had a lot of evidence of the harm they can do. **

_Be prepared to wear condoms. It's non-negotiable. – _**As I said above, my dad was a doctor, he had some interesting studies and pictures on that subject! Condoms are a must for me as well.**

_Be somewhat educated. No college degree needed but please be a graduate high school at least. – _**Have a bachelors from Dartmouth, thinking about going back for my Masters.**

_Manly men only, do not cry more than I. Gives me the creeps. – _**This one made me laugh but I think the last time I cried, it was my Grandma's funeral five years ago. I wouldn't consider myself the rough tumble kind of guy but I'm not a wimp either.**

_No younger than 22. – _**I just turned 31, hope that isn't too old.**

_Be ready to meet in person (and in public!) after some e-mails, I need to verify that picture you send. But remember, I carry a can of pepper spray. –_** Pepper spray is a good thing to bring on first meetings! I hope you use it on any man who isn't a gentlemen. But I would love to meet if we click. I agree, I need to verify you as well. Only fair!**

**On you're other requests, I am not looking for love either. Happily single and plan to stay that way for a while. As for the vanilla? I don't even like vanilla ice cream, so we should be safe there. I would love to help you out of your comfort zone.**

**But I'm going to stop here. I would love to hear from you if you think we could be a good fit! **

**Have a great day,**

**Edward. **


	10. Chapter Nine

**Thank you for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews! Means a lot to know people are reading this! I am putting together a website with pictures and outfits! I will post the link in my profile and on the chapters when I get it together!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

"He's perfect Ally!" I scream whisper and she giggles.

"What does he look like?"

"He looks tall, he's standing over someone with some broad shoulders. Has sex hair that I want to grip..." I laugh with a blush even though she couldn't see me.

Her laugh tells me she knows though and I take a deep breath as I look over him again.

"He's lean with a swimmer's body and really nice green eyes. He's gorgeous Ally!"

"Why aren't you typing yet then?" She asks and I laugh softly, starting to type. Feeling hope since I first decided to go wild two weeks ago.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Thank you for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews! Means a lot to know people are reading this! I am putting together a website with pictures and outfits! I will post the link in my profile and on the chapters when I get it together! **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

To: ECBluePrints620 gmail . com  
From: FurstratedGoodGirl0913 gmail . com  
Subject: RE: Seven Nation Army

Hi Edward,

First off my name is Isabella but I prefer Bella and you are the one e-mail that made me want to e-mail you back. I'm glad you responded to mine as well. You meet the qualifications well, including the handsome part.

I'll keep this short because I want to make sure you're still interested after seeing me, I am not a model or a size two (more like a 14). I know that's not everyone's cup of tea and if it's not yours, that's fine! Just don't want to share too much of myself until I know you're interested. But I've attached two pictures, one I took myself and one my best friend took on a day trip we took two weeks ago.

Just let me know either way!

Bella


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Thank you for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews! Means a lot to know people are reading this! I am putting together a website with pictures and outfits! I will post the link in my profile and on the chapters when I get it together! **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Your title said curvy, I'm sure he knows you're not a size two!" Alice says as I read her the e-mail be sending it. She was right but I had been turned down because of my size before and I didn't want to go through that right now. The next guy I got with was going to like my size, that's all there was to it.

"Remember Thom?" I say simply.

"He was a Dbag, don't mention him." I laughed as I remember how angry she was when I told her about the blind date.

"I know and I don't know if Edward is too. Better safe than sorry."

"Fine, but I bet he loves every single curve."

Rolling my eyes because she couldn't see, I just leaned back in my comfortable office chair, glad it was Saturday. No kids and no grading papers. I had all day to wait for Edward's reply. "Me too Ally, me too."


End file.
